


Who Wants To. . .

by J_Ackles



Series: Poetic Souls [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wants to die tonight? 'Cause we're like Romeo and Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants To. . .

_Who's gonna die tonight?_

_You  are ya sexy thing!_

_When that cold steel hits your skin_

_Baby you're going to let it in._

_So who wants to die tonight?_

_Since its all in the name of love_

_Baby we're going to **be** higher than above_

_'Cause its all in the name of love._

 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said kissing the back of the blonde's neck who giggled in response, “why are you acting like we're Romeo and Juliet?”

“Because we are. No one will let us be together, quite literally I might add judging by the outrageous measures our parents have taken. I swear I can still smell the gun powder from both of the bombs in our parents yards. Talk about owee,” Naruto laughed.

“Naruto what we're doing isn't funny,” Sasuke growled pinching the blonde's butt that tried to hide itself in between his legs.

“I know. Gosh Sasuke you don't have to get physical. Well, you can but we don't have much time judging by the noises in the air,” Naruto said leaning back against Sasuke's warm chest looking up at the sky lit up with helicopters searching lights and the sounds of dogs barking loudly.

“Sasuke, I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Bang!

“Sasuke, I'm sleepy,” Naruto whispered feeling the copper fill his mouth as a coldness spread throughout his body.

He smiled as everything dark dimmed even more, and he felt Sasuke's arm tighten around him.

_Cause its all in the name of love._

 


End file.
